Fight
by 101The Only One101
Summary: She was framed. An innocent put on trial. Maybe it was the will of the force. Or maybe her path wasn't meant to be. Ahsoka's great destiny change at the end of Season 5. (I don't know what the arc is called.)


**AN: I was bored, so I whipped this up with the help of Fred, a friend. Thanks a lot!**

**Anakin: So why are all these stories about Ahsoka and never me?**

**Me: Because they are.**

**Ahsoka: Heehee. At least the AN is somewhat dedicated to you.**

**Anakin: I'm hurt. *puts hands over heart***

**Ahsoka: We all know Padmé is Anakin's waifu.**

**Anakin: What? No she isn't. *turns an interesting shade of scarlet***

**Me: Just do the notice.**

**Ahsoka: Because Anakin is a wuss, please review and don't leave flames.**

**Anakin: I'm not a-**

**Me: Oh mercy, JUST SHUT UP!**

**Anakin: Sheesh. Sorry, writer.**

**Me: You better be.**

**Ahsoka: She's going into writer mode. Run. *grabs Anakin's hand and runs off***

**Me: Characters these days. Anyways, enjoy this!**

_I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay_

_I betrayed myself when I let others have their way_

_But I am holding on, my finger on the pulls_

_The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

Ahsoka could only sit, lost in thought as she pondered everything. She was scared, she knew a Jedi couldn't be afraid, the Code forbid it. But she couldn't help that little feeling, that little feeling that she was undeniably scared. As Ahsoka sat in the Letta Turmond's cell, now hers' supposedly, she couldn't help, but be scared just a little. Ahsoka gently fingered Letta's cap and threw it to the corner of the bunk she was sitting on.

_But people don't like when you put up a fight_

_And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine_

Ahsoka smirked only slightly, when she saw the keycard. As she wiped her face, she had a small thought. Master. He did it for her. Then as she walked out, she saw dead clones. Ahsoka was scared.. If her Master did this, then what's to say he did more? Ahsoka self-consciously picked up her lightsabers and began running when she saw the first clone. The doors were closing and she flipped through each one. She made it outside and watched from atop the statue. Ahsoka heard the clone and ran. Ran for her life. The clones were close on her and were sending stun bolts in her direction. She was boxed in and Anakin told her to stop. Deciding on her choice, Ahsoka leapt onto a pipe and cut a circle in it, to leap into it and escape that way. The clones were chasing her even more so, she was a presumed murderer. She tricked them into straight as she took a turn. She leapt down and through the pipes to reach the end of one, leading into the heart of the Underworld of Coruscant. She stood, a bit shaky and looked downwards, debating her choices. Anakin came and tried to stop her, but they both knew it was useless. Telling him to wish her luck, she jumped and once she landed on the transport, she gave him one last look.

_I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive_

_Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_

_How could I forget that I'm better than this_

_I've come too far to fade tonight_

_Fight, or be taken out alive_

She was in the underworld. She had traded a ration for a covering and was walking down, deeper with every step. Ahsoka had almost been caught by the cops. They had walked onto the train she was on and almost got her. One man held her down, but she kicked him and flipped off the train. Then, she ran and got stuck in an elevator with a small Twi'lek child. He had helped her stop it and Ahsoka wanted to laugh. The child, smarter than she was. Perhaps he was force sensitive, but that thought disappeared when she saw how grateful his mother was when her child ran into her arms. Ventress came and subdued her for a bounty. They had agreed on a draw of a sort. Ahsoka contacted Barriss and she was told to go to an abandoned factory. Ventress and Ahsoka had a run in with some clones and they soon rushed to their destination. Ventress left and wasn't to be seen. Ahsoka, while looking for the "clue" she was supposed to find, was met by Ventress. After a mediocre duel, Ventress proved too much of a challenge for the girl and Ahsoka was sent through the floor. There, Commander Wolffe stunned her and she was taken back to the Temple.

_My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react_

_The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act_

_Don't pull the plug I swear this isn't how I want to go_

_The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

Ahsoka was sitting. Somewhat again. She had been caught and subdued by Commander Wolffe and now she was awaiting the High Council's trial. Anakin was pacing and giving her a headache. She told him he wasn't helping. He replied he couldn't help it and he was worried. Ahsoka said she was too and a bell chimed. They stood up and walked to the podium. Ahsoka stood in the middle and looked up to see Master Yoda, Master Koon, Master Kenobi, and a few other Masters. They began her trial and she was slightly mad that they didn't believe her innocence. They sentenced her to be barred from the Jedi Order and she no longer carried any status in the Jedi Order or Grand Army of the Republic. Ahsoka was disappointed and sad. She could feel her Master's fuming and could only look down, as tears began to pool in her eyes. Ahsoka barely heard Master Mundi's words.

"... And whatever punishment they will set for you. Henceforth, you are barred from the Jedi Order."

_But people don't like when you put up a fight_

_And slowly, ever so slowly, I am loosing mine_

Inside, Ahsoka was dying from a mental attack. She was scared. She had been rejected from the Order and now was going to trial to face the crimes, she didn't do. Padmé had agreed to represent her and she was so relieved. Padmé was a dear friend, sister almost, and it was better than another senator, who most likely didn't want to represent her. She walked in, escorted by Jedi Sentinels and was taken to her floating podium. Sighing, she walked on and held her head high. Padmé smiled and Tarkin walked in, giving her a smirk. Chancellor Palpatine began her trial and she listened, interjecting as needed. As Chancellor Palpatine began reading her statement, Master had walked in with a cuffed Barriss. He said that she was the true mastermind behind the crimes Ahsoka had been accused of. And it was true. Barriss gave a monologue about how the Jedi had lost their place. And all Ahsoka could do, was smile slightly and then wince at Anakin's undertaking to prove her innocence.

_I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive_

_Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_

_How could I forget that I'm better than this_

_I've come too far to fade tonight_

_Fight, or be taken out alive_

Ahsoka stood and watched as her Master, Master Kenobi, Master Koon, Master Windu, Master Mundi, Master Tiin, and Master Yoda somewhat apologized. Only, it wasn't an apology, it was more of an excuse.

"The force works in mysterious ways," At that moment, she was like go frak yourself. Only her Master and Master Plo apologized. Ahsoka wanted to walk out, so when Master Yoda told her she could come back into the Order, she wanted more than to leave. But seeing her Master's hopeful face that she would come back, Ahsoka's resolve crumbled a little. She was stuck, if she stayed, she would be with her Master still, but if she left. She knew that she would be on her own. She would have freedom though. Freedom to love and have a family and get married. Free to feel emotions and do whatever she wanted. She could buy the biggest house ever and have possessions. To be perfectly truthful, Ahsoka had a small crush on Lux Bonteri. What could she say? He's cute and smart, well maybe not so smart, but smart all the same to her. Ahsoka decided. She gently closed her Master's hand on her Padawan braid and blinked away some tears. She told her Master, she wasn't coming back and she walked away. Ahsoka heard her Master calling for her, but she couldn't stop. Anakin, don't make it harder, but she stopped at her Master's pleading voice. The sunset blinded them with colors unimaginable. They talked a bit about her decision. He had told her she was making a mistake. She told him, she knew and she needed to sort this out on her own, not with the Jedi and not with her Master. He told her he understood, more than she knew. She had simply replied with an "I know." and then started walking again.

_I've survived on life support but I'm stronger than I give myself credit for_

_These conditions only cure when we prepare ourselves for war_

_I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive_

As Ahsoka walked down the steps of the grandeur Jedi Temple, she had only a few thoughts. One would be that Barriss Offee, a fellow padawan and close friend, had betrayed her and the Jedi. Another would be of the life she was leaving behind. Ahsoka didn't want to admit it, but all she wanted to do, was run to her Master and say she would be his Padawan again. All would be well, but Ahsoka knew in her soul that it wouldn't be. A thought that really freaked her out would be back on Mortis. She vividly remembered the "warning" that her future self gave her. If she stayed as Anakin's student, she would not live to see her future. And then that leaded back to Anakin and how she as a student, failed him. She didn't prove her innocence, she was subdued by Barriss and then that lead to how Barriss stabbed her in the back. Now, all Ahsoka would feel about Barriss is pity and slight anger. Pity that her friend had to turn against her beliefs just to prove a point. A point that was missed by the Jedi. And how the Jedi were so obsessed with the war to realize that they lost their way. They were peacekeepers in this galaxy, not war generals! And to be honest, she was cross with Barriss for stabbing her in the back. Why not anyone else? But it had come down to her and she had paid for it. Ahsoka had by now, reached the end of the large steps and begun to cross into darkness as Coruscant rotated. It was time for a new dawn and a new life.

_Fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_

_How could I forget that I'm better than this_

_I've come too far to fade tonight_

_Fight, or be taken out alive_

**AN: This really just is true.**

**"Everyone apologizes for suspecting Ahsoka of the bombing and tells her that she conducted herself with grace, but here comes the kicker: Mace Windu tells her, 'This was actually your great trial. Now we see that. We understand the Force works in mysterious ways, and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have become otherwise.' Translation: Oh yes, we're very sorry we suspected you of being a murderous terrorist, but don't you see? The Force conspired to make us think you were a terrorist so that you could show us what an awesome Jedi you are. Please come back."**

**Oh my gosh! HOW FRAKKING STUPID ARE YOU?**

**Me: *slaps Mace Windu on the face***

**Mace: WTF little girl!**

**Me: I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! You caused this *points to a heartbroken Anakin and Ahsoka***

**Ahsoka: Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you.**

**Anakin: I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.**

**Ahsoka: I know. *starts to walk away and cry***

**Me: Now that everyone knows how much I hate Mister Window *points to Mace*, good day and don't mourn over our sweet Ahsoka. We will always have faith and remember her. Our fallen sestra. (if you know what sestra means, you are amazing. hehe)**


End file.
